Killjoys, Make Some Noise!
by FallenAngel81595
Summary: Join this ragtag team of anti-heros as Suicide Speedway, Killer Kat, and Mardigras Madness infiltrate Bli Industries to find the truth about the supposedly dead team of Killjoys. - My boyfriend (Rayce Cardwell) and I thought up of the story and he put it in words, writing the story while I edited it. The characters are based off us and our friends.
1. Chapter 1

Killjoys, Make Some Noise!

Welcome to the lovely dump of a home that we call Battery City. How it got to be this way, nobody really remembers much. There is some who say war caused it, but no one is really sure. All we know is what fight is happening right now. And that is BLI Industries, with Korse and his Draculoid minions: the very reason we run for our lives. They serve a drug that they said would "fix" us. All it did was make people happy by brainwashing them. I am part of an underground group. We are sarcastically known as The Killjoys. We kill the very false joy that BLI distributes, and this is our story.

"Look alive, Sunshine!" cries the old radio by my cot. I get up to that man's voice every day. That would be Dr. Death-Defying, the owner of the Killjoy Pirate Radio Network. He gives us the news on what's happening around battery city. I groan as a try and crawl out of my cot to get to my so-called uniform. This would be a pair of yellow trip pants, red shoes, a red shirt, a blue tie, and a pair of goggles. As I put on my last shoe I hear another familiar voice of one of my partners in crime (and girlfriend), Killer Kat.

"Suicide, get in here and eat before this can of food gets cold on us again!" That's right my name is Suicide Speedway or Suicide for short.

"I'll be in there in a minute Kat." I groan back at her. I'm definitely not a morning person… at all! They call me Suicide Speedway because I'm the driver and my drug is speed. I drive fast and dangerous, so most Dracs have been hit by my ride. I get over to her and kiss Kat on the cheek before opening my can of food and begin eating. Then I hear groans from the other member of the group, Mardigras Madness: Killer Kat's friend before they became Killjoys. She comes in, takes a can of food, and eats as well. This is how life usually is for us, besides the occasional Drac attack. Boy, did I get a surprise today.

"I hate to report this news Killjoys, but it turns out the club of Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and Kobra Kid have been eliminated…" said Dr. Death-Defying mournfully. And that's when I dropped my can. Those guys were the best of the best when it came to being a Killjoy. They had a body count in the hundreds when it came to killing Dracs. If someone told me I was mad, that probably would have been the understatement of the century. I was a time bomb of rage about to go off. I grabbed my recently painted Ray Gun, squeezing the life out of the handle. We always paint these stupid white guns to give them that killjoy look. Mine is yellow with a blue handle and a red spiral across the sides. Kat and Madness were saddened by the news. Each of us had met the group a few times and have been saved at least once by them.

"Are you ok?" Kat cautiously said to me.

"I'm gonna kill him…" I said, holstering my gun and then looking at my Mustang outside, ready to ride into another Suicide Mission (as my crew affectionately calls them). There is no way in hell Korse killed my friends and I'm going to just keep running now. "Korse is a dead man."

That's when we started to putting these pieces of a plan together. Now, if you actually believed that, then you obviously don't know us. This is the whole plan…ATTACK! If you didn't know, each of us has our own individual talents. I'm the driver; it doesn't matter what vehicle you give me, I drive it and drive it fast. The faster I drive, the better I get; it doesn't matter what road or how hard the turns are.

Killer Kat may seem at first glance to be your average girl in the Wasteland, but I can assure you. she can rip your head off. She is the artillery. Now, I can shoot a gun and do it while driving just fine. However, in the back of the Mustang, she has bats, hammers, cattle prods, automatic ray guns, etc. Her favorite is her gloves which have claws on the ends of it, which sometimes she likes to attach to batteries and electrocute people.

Mardigras Madness is the hacker of our little group. Run out of ammo or lose your gun, she can hack a BLI vending machine and get it for free. She can hack more than just vending machines, but that's what is mainly around. She is good fighter as well when it comes to being up close and hand to hand.

We don't always get along, but when we all have a common reason to do something, we work like cogs in a clock. We get all our supplies out of the shed and put it in the Mustang (mainly just cans of food and batteries... We don't really have much). Now that they got over the initial shock of the news, the girls were mad as Hell. We reloaded our ray guns while Madness hacked the vending machine and got all the batteries out along with a few extra ray guns.

That's when the long drive started. We were a long ways away from BLI's main headquarters. We had been running from them for years to try and spread the word about their mind controlling drugs. So it is a lot easier to avoid Korse and the Draculoids when you're away from their main district. Now, I was driving headfirst, peddle to the metal, into Hell on Earth. If you told me I was going to be doing this week earlier, I probably would have run you over. Now, I was driving there planning to take out everyone in it: a place where Draculoids kill like it's their job, or at least more than usual.

As you start driving, you start to see a few places that look like war zones. This is probably where most of the rumors of war come from. But most of this place is desert, so it's hard to be sure. Every now and then you see craters where a bomb may have gone off. This is the world I call home. It's a big trash heap, but I guess it's my trash heap. I got up to at least a hundred and that's usually when Kat starts freaking out.

"Suicide! Slow the Hell down!" she shouted, digging her claws into the seat. This time, I wished I listened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dracs had set up a road block for us Killjoys. They had their car hidden behind a sign, waiting. When they hear my car screaming down the road, that's when they floored into the side of it. I must have been in the air for at least ten seconds and flipped about three times. Glass was flying everywhere and all I could hear was Kat screaming and Madness cursing like she was about to lose the ability to. When we hit the ground, we landed upside down. Somehow, we were alive. I'm not sure how, but we were. Everything seemed blurry for a while. I tried pushing myself off the up off the roof of the inside of my ride. I was breathing deeply, and the first thing I did was see Killer Kat getting up. I could feel the anger coming off her. Madness was crawling out of the back.

I kicked the door off of my car, considering it was falling off anyways. I got out and looked at the scene in front of me. A couple BLI cars were there: the one that hit me and another to finish us. Now, I'm a driver and they just wrecked my car, almost killing us. I was a little mad, to say the least. Mardigras and I pulled our ray guns out. Kat did as well, but also got one of her bats that fell from the trunk. We were outnumbered and outgunned. Each car had five Dracs inside, which made a total of ten. Three against ten; our odds were stacked against us. To some, it may have seemed like another group of dead Killjoys. Only problem with those people is that they obviously aren't Killjoys.

We opened fire almost as soon as we touched them. I took one out with a shot to the head. Then, as the body fell, Kat jumped over it, slamming her wooden bat into the skull of the one behind him, breaking the bat in half. Then, as the guy collapsed, she slashed the one next him with her claws. When A Drac tried to shoot Kat, Mardigras grabbed him and shot him in the back. I stayed back and fired a few shots at two on the other side of the car. Kat and Mardigras shot another two, before shooting the last one in the leg.

"I believe that's Killjoys nine, BLI none. Want to make it ten?" I said walking over to the injured Draculoid.

"Last time I checked, we took out four of your friends the other day." He laughed back at us. That's when we lost it. Mardigras had to lock Kat in the BLI car that was working so she didn't rip this guy limb from limb. While she was holding Killer Kat in the car, I started getting revenge. I kicked him in his injured knee, then pistol whipped him across him face. Then, I took his mask off.

"Not so scary when I can see the fear in your eyes, huh!" I growled. "Now tell us where the entrance to BLI is, before you find out how Killer Kat over there got her name!" I said pointing at the car.

He started sweating "The car has the coordinates in the GPS. Now are you going to let me go?" he said spiting blood on the ground.

"I never said that, now did I? Mardigras let Kat out, and unleash madness." I replied leaving my friends to relieve some anger. As I started picking up some Draculoid masks, all I heard were bones cracking. I found some white paint and painted a Killjoy black widow on the car doors of my new car. Afterall, the Dracs seem to no longer have a use for it. They took my car so it only seems fair I get theirs now.

When they were done, I helped Kat get her random assortment of weapons in the back of the new car. Mardigras Madness got her hacking device out and plugged into the BLI vehicle; considering you have to be a BLI employee to start it, she had to hack it so we could get the car started and GPS working. Then, I looted all the batteries I could from the Dracs, including a few batteries we call the "Big Guys" for later. I took the Big Guys and made a few explosives. All you need a case and some counter charges and you got yourself an explosive. When I was done, we got in the car and threw the three clean Draculoid masks I picked up in the back. When Mardigras got the GPS to show us where the BLI HQ was, I grinned.

"This is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

So, we drove into BLI's district, and Christ this place is bigger than I thought. I was expecting like a big building with maybe a few smaller places for guards or something, but no. This whole District is filled with white buildings with smiles all over them; the main BLI Headquarters right in the center.

"God I love my life." I sighed. As we approached the tunnel to enter we put on the Draculoid masks.

This tunnel was probably worse than the city. Every ten seconds, I swear, there was some kind of BLI advertisement. Then we arrived to the check in gate so I rolled down my window. The BLI worker at the booth was reading a magazine before he looked over at us. At least, I think he was looking at us. His mask was a bit different the Draculoids I had killed earlier. His wasn't vampire-like; it was more of a mask with no eyeholes. It just had the BLI logo on the front.

"What are those Killjoy signs doing on your car?" he said as he looked at my door.

That's when I realized painting this thing probably wasn't a good idea. Right as I was about to reach for my ray gun I heard Madness speak up. "We took out a group of killjoys and when we came back to our car, we found a few others were painting over the logos. Don't worry, we took care of them. Now, can you let us in so we can be debriefed and get these stupid Killjoys' logos off our car?"

The man continued to look at us for a few minutes before stating "Alright, you're free to go. Just make sure to get those spiders off before Korse sees it." He then pushed the button allowing us to drive through. I released a sigh of relief, pulling off my mask. I couldn't believe that worked! I was sweating bullets right about now. All of a sudden, I felt someone slap me across the back of my head. "Ouch!"

I looked in the back seat to see Madness looking right back at me. She slouched down in her chair and moved her purple, yellow, and green hair out of her eyes. "Dumb-ass." She said, putting her sunglasses back on. "Now look back at the road before I shank you." And that's just what I did, cause even though we were partners, she would. She tried to do it once before when I drank the last ration of coffee we had.

We pulled the car into a hanger-type area where the Draculoids parked their cars. We covered ours in a sheet so they couldn't notice the Killjoy symbols. I grabbed my pack with my Big Boy explosives. Kat took her automatic ray gun out and then attached a battery pack to her left glove. Madness grabbed her Hack Boy device and a few knives just in case. We entered the building and that's when we split up to do our designated jobs.

"Alright I'll try and find the Killjoys' bodies so we can get them a decent burial." Kat said.

"I'll try and get into the main computer and monitor you guys through the cameras. And if possible, maybe I can stop any alarms so we don't have an army following us out." Madness said, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to plant a few of these Big Boys around in case something goes down. After That I'm doing what I came here to do. I'm going to kill Korse." I grunted as I made my way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mardigras Madness:_

I made my way down the hall, looking for the main computer. The main problem with sneaking around this place is, you can't. There are cameras almost everywhere, so you can't do much. You pretty much have to avoid the cameras when you can and take out any guard that may be able to trip an alarm. That's where it gets fun.

Make your way around a few camera spots, and then you can find a few guard patrols. They are pretty easy to take out. Just wait a while for them to make their way around the corner. Kick one in his windpipe so he can't breathe and even if he can, he hits the floor and goes into shock for a few seconds. The other gets taken by surprise then gets greeted by my knife to his neck. Then, all I have to do is finish off the one on the floor trying to breathe.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to do this too much, considering most of the people (I guess) are in another area, in case the alarms are tripped. I can't really use the ray guns in here; they make a bit too much noise. Not that it matters; I prefer my knives anyways. I made my way down the hall then I saw the Control Room, where the main computer was. The Fucking thing is a glass room! I hid around the corner so I wasn't just standing out in the open like a rat.

I peeked around the corner and saw mainly just Dracs staring at the computers. Mrs. Newsagogo, the spokesperson for BLI, wasn't in sight. Hopefully that meant she was at whatever dark hole she slept in. So, I tried to get in there and get things done fast, which as it turns out, it doesn't take long to take out a bunch of distracted Draculoids. I made it in through the door and before they even knew, I went to work. It all seemed to be going in slow motion after that. I threw one knife at the one at the farthest control panel. Then the other two came after me. I slide in between them cutting the back of their legs before driving my blades into their backs.

"That was easier than I thought." I said moving my hair out of my eyes with my sunglasses. Then, I heard a door close and a sword being unsheathed. I rolled out of the way just in time as a katana blade hit the ground. I looked up to see the queen bitch herself: Newsagogo. I reached for my ray gun to find it next to her foot. So I grabbed a Katana from the sword holster in the back. I should have known she wasn't far off.

I swung at her and who would have thought this old crow could move that fast. She tried to get me a few times, but I've been running from these people since I was born, so I'm not exactly slow on my feet. She put a few tears in my cloths, but they were already torn anyways. We were slashing at each other over and over again. Then we clashed swords, and that's when I knew I had to put this chick down, once and for all. The difference between me and her is she is trained by the book. I'm a Killjoy and we don't fight fair.

I let one hand off the handle, letting her force get an edge, but got her off balance. I elbowed her in the face. Then, as she fell, I made the final , thus ending the Queen's rule right there. I dropped the sword and spit on her lifeless face "Good riddance!" I said, making my way to the Main Computer. "Now, time to start the madness!" I grinned, cracking my knuckles. I plugged my amazing Hacker Boy into the computer's USB port. I started entering the codes and digits to get around the stupid firewalls and get to the stuff I need.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" I said in happiness as the different screens pulled up all the cameras and functions of the building. "Alright, no self-destruct features. Good thing Suicide brought some Big Boys. And let's see what this this is… Oh shit." I said and saw that they had already let Korse out. "Where was he?" I looked at all the cameras until I found a Morgue Camera. I touched my ear piece and almost couldn't speak "Suicide, get to the Morgue. I found Korse and he has Kat."


	5. Chapter 5

_Killer Kat:_

I went down the halls, passing door after door, and I can't find the Morgue. No map, no GPS, nothing! I was starting to get frustrated. And right when I started to get frustrated, thankfully, two Dracs decided to come around the corner. I connected the wires to the battery and charged up my Kat Klaws. Before they even saw it coming, I pounced. I dug my claws into their arms, sending volts of electricity through their bodies, rendering them unconscious. I wasn't playing kill as much as I can, even though it probably would make life easier. I was playing to run to the next door, and hopefully it was the morgue.

So, after looking down hallway after endless hallway and door after aggravating door, I finally found the morgue. I opened the door to the chilled, body filled room. Can I tell you how big this stupid morgue is! There is like section after section of different types of people here. There is High class, low class, Draculoids, workers, and finally, the exterminated section.

"Alright there is Party Poison…Fun Ghoul…Jet Star…and Kobra Kid." I said, about to ball into tears from just thinking of seeing the great ones' dead. I opened Party Poison's door first, and slid the tray out to find an empty body bag. "What the…" I said questionably. I opened the rest of them and there was nothing there. Why were they not there? They were labeled and everything! I punched a dent into one of the doors. Where were they? Those Draculoids better not have stuffed them into trophies or something! Then I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

A while later, I woke up blinking and I realized I couldn't move. I looked around to find I was still in the morgue, tied to a chair and duct tape on my mouth. When I looked up, I found Satan himself, staring right at me. "Well hello Ms. Killer Kat. What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you… just yet. I need your friends to try and rescue you first. But, as you can see…" Korse said holding his arms out as an army of Draculoids appeared "…their rescue will be a failed one."


	6. Chapter 6

_Suicide Speedway:_

I was making my way down the halls, planting my Big Boys around the building so I could at least take out a few of the big spots of this place down when we left. Nothing was getting in my way. Once I placed the last one, I was going after Korse. I had no time to be quite. If I saw a Drac in my way, I pulled out my ray gun and blasted them. I was on a mission and I was going to take him out. I found a main elevator and used a dead Drac's keycard to open it. I punched in the numbers to Korse's floor. I got up there and shot the guards that were at the door way, then the two protecting his sleeping chamber. Once I got over to his chamber I looked to find it open. That's about the time my earpiece went off.

"Suicide get to the Morgue I found Korse and he has Kat." I heard Madness say into my ear. I almost dropped my gun right there and fell to my knees. Korse not only was around, but he had Kat. He had more than just another Killjoy, he had my girlfriend. If the Draculoids thought I was mad when they destroyed my car, they haven't even scratched the surface of my anger until now. It was time to attack. No fucking around now. The shit has just hit the fan. Sure, I knew it was probably a trap to make me think it was just him; but I'm not leaving her. If I'm going to die, it's going to be dying to save her.

I ran down the halls, shooting every Draculoid in my sight. And not just one-shot-kills, I made sure they felt pain before they died. The entire way there, I heard Korse over the intercom. "Come on Killjoys, come save Killer Kat before she becomes Dead Kat," he would say before laughing over and over again. Right as I got there, I ran into Madness, who I could see was just as pissed off as I was.

"You know this is probably a trap right?" She said, loading her ray gun.

"Yeah it seems like for once one, of these Suicide missions actually seems like one. Now, let's get in there and save her. Alright, on three, I'm going to kick open the door. Now 1…2…3!" I kicked open the door and opened fire. It was almost blinding, seeing all the lights from ray guns going off. We were hiding behind a table we knocked over sometime during the battle. Right when things seemed like it was going to be our actual end, our final chapter, something happened. One of the walls exploded.

"Is that one of yours?" Madness yelled at me over the sound of the explosion and gunfire.

"Yeah, but I didn't set it off. Only Killjoys know how to set those things off and the nearest ones are in body bags!" I said back. Peeking over the table to see four people walk into the room firing their own weapons in the smoke. The thing is though, they weren't firing at us.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't see who was helping due to all the debris and smoke from the explosion. I looked over to see Kat extend the claws from her gloves and start to cut the ropes that were binding her to the chair. I got up and fired into the crowd of Draculoids and Korse to distract them from her. When she cut through, I swear it was like letting an animal out of a cage that it was forced into. She picked up her chair and slammed it against the back of a Draculoid in her way of Korse.

While this was all happening, Madness and I jumped over the table, trying our best to take out any Dracs that were trying to get to us or Kat. This wasn't much now, considering whoever used my bomb was taking people out left and right. Once I got close, I saw Kat get near Korse. When he turned around, he found an angry Killjoy's claws slash his face. When he went to the ground I held my ray gun to his head. Right before I pulled the trigger, I saw another yellow ray gun point to him as well. We both fired, ending Korse's evil once and for all. When the smoke cleared, I looked up to see who shot him. I struggled to get words out. I was speechless. I could barely even say his name "Party Poison?"

"Who did you guys expect, angels?" replied the red haired Killjoy that I presumed was dead. Then, I looked to see the rest of the group there. They were all here and alive with barely even a scratch on them.

"How are you still alive? We heard you were dead! Dr. Death-Defying said it on the radio! We came here to kill Korse and give you guys a proper burial!" I said pulling my hair confused. This made no sense at all. They were dead, yet they were standing right here in front of me. And I know they were real because Madness was all over Kobra Kid.

"Like you always hear, Killjoys never die," said Jet Star holstering his ray gun.

"Let's just say we didn't just barge into the place without a plan. We made it seem that way but…" explained Poison before the alarms went off. "Shit! Looks like I'm going to have to finish this conversation later. Now, I'm assuming you guys have a ride out of here? Korse destroyed ours."

"Yeah, follow us. Come on girls, let's go! And yes, that means you Madness! Leave Kobra alone for a little while; all Hell's about to break lose all over us soon," I said, running down the halls to get to the garage. This, by the way, isn't like walking down an empty one. Thanks to whatever guard pressed the alarm, we had Draculoids coming out of every door we passed, heavily armed. Thankfully, we now had Poison's team with us. I'm over here ducking behind pillars and stuff and firing these while guys are just walking down the hall like killing Draculoids was their drug.

We finally reached the garage area and I pulled the cover off the car. Everyone started piling in. Fun Ghoul was putting his weapons in the trunk with Kat, Jet star hopped in the back seat and I'm not sure, but I believe Madness had Kobra Kid were somewhere in the floor doing god knows what. When Fun Ghoul and Kat crammed into the car, Poison and I were looking at the it. "I'm driving kid hand me the keys," Poison grunted at me.

"Listen, you're my idol and all but sorry, I don't think so. I stole this thing, I'm driving it," I said raising an eyebrow. And that's when an argument broke out. You see, when you run into people who do the same thing you do, it gets difficult to decide who gets to do that job. For instance, in case you can't tell, Poison and I are drivers and we love it. Then we hear Kat speak up.

"If you two idiots don't get in the car I'm driving!" she yelled at us from inside the car.

"No!" we both said together to her. Then we gave each other a stare down. This didn't last long cause that's about the time we were greeted with an army of ray guns.

"Fine you drive! Now, let's get the Hell out of here." He said jumping through the the passenger window. I slid across the hood of the car before opening the door and getting in and peeling out of there.

Have you ever seen that part in an old action movie where you see the main character is in his car and has like 100 cars behind him? Well, that just became real. And yes, it does feel as awesome as it looks in movies. Party Poison and Jet Star were outside the windows firing at the cars chasing after us. All I could really see was what I could see in my rear view mirrors. The only problem with that is when you see ray beams coming after you in a mirror that says "Objects in mirror are closer then they appear".

I see Poison shoot a car's front tires out, causing it spin into a few others. Jet star seems to more of a precision shooter, because every time a Drac sticks its ugly head out a window, he shoots them right between the eyes. Not too bad for a guy with only one eye. The only guys I get to shoot at, really, are the ones that get in front of me with their Motorcycles. They are pretty easy though. If I miss them with my ray gun, I just floor the gas pedal and ram into their bikes; then they become road kill.

"Alright time to have some fun!" I heard Fun Ghoul say as he climbed out the window to the roof. He opened the trunk and pulled out some kind of ray cannon. Now, I don't know where the Hell he found this thing, but some Killjoys just get all the cool stuff. So now he is sitting on the roof and right as he is about to pull the trigger, Kat joins him.

"Please let me shoot it with you! Come on please, please, please!" she says, excited as a little school girl.

"Sure, why not? Come on." They both hold the Ray Cannon and shoot the last car behind us, sending it sky high in a ball of fire. Everyone in the car cheers, throwing fists in the air and high fiving each other. After a while, we find a place to pull over and we all get out and have a little party. Everyone is opening cans and cheering. This is probably the best day of my life. We ended the big wigs at BLI. There was no real reason to run anymore. I grabbed Kat, swung her around, and just kissed her right there in front of everyone. I didn't care, even when I hear everyone whistle and start clapping. That's when we saw Madness and Kobra's heads pop up in the back seat; funny as mess: hair all messed up, lipstick all over Kobra's face.

"What did we miss?" laughed Madness from the backseat. Well, at least I think she was laughing, I couldn't really tell considering just about everyone was laughing as well. And just when things seem to be going our way, something always has to happen.

The car's radio turns on. "Hello Killjoys. It's me, your friend Korse. See, you little bigots aren't the only ones who can come back from the dead. Now I have two words for you… keep running!" he said before the line went off.


	8. Chapter 8

And just like that, the ending to a great day went sour. I put my hands behind my head and just looked up at the freshly turned night sky wondering "who will save us". I put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, and yet somehow, he is still alive to haunt us. "How is this even possible?" I screamed to the heavens. This all seemed like a never ending nightmare: an evil that just doesn't seem to want to die. I almost just want to turn to the last page and see how I die and get it over with. Then, out of nowhere, I get knocked to the ground. I look up to see Party Poison glaring down, at me rubbing his knuckles. "What was that for?" I said rubbing the back of head angrily.

"I'm just knocking some sense back into you," he replied.

"What's the point of it? We just killed him and he is still there." I said; standing back up, ready to fight back if he tried to hit me again. Instead, he grabbed me by my shirt and drew me face to face with him.

"Alright, listen here Suicide, there is always evil in this world. It might be something outside your window, maybe even around the turnpike gates; you just never know. What I do know is that you're a Killjoy. And Killjoys don't just get run over. Now let's get up and go!" he said, staring straight into my eyes and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. Then, he let go of me and I staggered a bit. I just looked back at him and nodded. "That's what I thought. Now I suggest you get your head on straight and think. This is your group's side of the district. Now if we are going to go back and finish this, it's going to take more than the seven of us. I can get Dr. Death-Defying and Show Pony to help us, but we need still need more to go up against all BLI has to offer. Do you know anybody?"

That's when Kat spoke up. "We do, actually. There is a group near here. Last time I checked though, they were just starting Killjoys. But who knows, maybe they have gotten better since I last saw them."

"Guess we will have to find out, now won't we. Suicide, get your keys. We got some newbies to find," he said to me. And like that, we were on the road again. Not running for cover, or avoiding the spark or Draculoids in the area; we were going to start a war: one that BLI would never forget. It took hours to drive to the destination. I had to drive all night, fighting sleep deprivation to get there on time. The only thing keeping me awake was Madness and the rest of the guys taking turns hitting me to keep me from dozing off.

Once we arrived, the place was still as I remembered. It was an old abandoned car garage. What I found when I got there wasn't what I was expecting though. There were cars upon cars full of Dracs in a matter of minutes when we got there. Everyone pilled out of the car. "How did they find us?" I heard Jet Star yell as fire erupted over the area.

"I don't know, but whatever caused it sure knows its timing." Fun Ghoul replied shooting from behind the car. He tried moving to the trunk but there was far too much fire power for either him or Kat to get to it. This wasn't good, I thought to myself. I started to do a checklist of our people and I couldn't find Madness, then a saw her purple boots sticking out from under the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Getting this out." She said, showing me a tracker that was under the car. "I guess they keep these in all their rides, in case we would steal them. Good, is it has a Big Boy powering it." She grinned handing me the battery. I'm about average when it comes to explosives, but Fun Ghoul is an expert. I handed it to him and he went to work using the exhaust pipe from the car as a case. He took some other parts he could get off the car before finishing his explosive. He threw it under one of the Drac's cars, causing it to explode, which caused enough of a distraction for him and Kat to actually get to the trunk. He grabbed his Ray Cannon and Kat grabbed an automatic ray gun.

We sat there for what I want to say was hours, just sitting ducking behind that car, under cover for a few seconds, before firing over and over. It almost seemed like we didn't make a dent in their numbers. Then, something unexpected happened. I saw a Draculoid fall to the ground. When I looked to see why, I saw an arrow in his chest. Then a few others fell the same way. Then, I turned to see some of the garage doors opened and couple cars floored out of the garage without drivers inside, but instead a bunch of explosive chemicals. When those cars hit the Dracs' rides, it was all over. Every last one of them was blown to bits from the explosion. When I turned away from the flames, I saw some familiar figures.

"Excellent way to come by for a visit." replied a familiar voice.


	9. Chapter 9

I turned to see my friend Auto Asylum sitting on the roof of the garage, lifting his welding mask up to look at us. Then, the rest of the recruits came out one by one. There was Bloody Bull's-eye, Chemical Chika, and Techno Terror. I sighed, happy to see the recruits were still alive. I worried about them sometimes. We had it pretty bad where we were, but they were new when we last ran into them, and no place is safe for a Killjoy. Thankfully, they seem to have it covered somehow.

"What can we say, we brought some friends that BLI doesn't exactly like being alive," Kat said with a little bit of a laugh, happy to be alive herself. She and Madness ran over to them and started saying hello to everyone. I went over to Auto and shook his hand. We were a little busy thanking everyone when I heard Party Poison yell at us.

"Hey the world isn't going to save its self you know," he said throwing his hands up in the air. The rest of his group nodded their heads in agreement. When the group of recruits actually noticed who we brought back from BLI, everyone stared in awe.

"There is no way! How are you guys alive? Dr. Death-Defying said it himself over the radio," said a confused Bull's-eye.

"Yeah you still haven't quite explained that to us," I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright I will explain it all once we get inside," replied Poison, walking inside the garage as we followed, and Auto closed the door behind us. Once we got inside, we got it all explained to us. I'm a little bit foggy on the details but from what I can salvage, they found a way to stop a ray blast. Apparently, Kobra was putting up a few cans, a mirror, and some other junk to shoot at. Each thing got a hole burned through it except one thing. The mirror, once hit, cracked and dispersed the beam. That's when he came up with the idea to make a ray proof vest. The best part was, the mirrors under their shirts were so tiny that, once shot, it would turn them into dust and render them unconscious. No one checks for pulses after being shot from a ray blast, due to instant death. So once they got in the morgue, they were able to get out pretty easily.

"Do you think that's how Korse is alive?" asked Techno Terror.

"There is no way. I put a beam right through his skull. There wasn't even a sliver of a mirror on his bald head," Poison replied. "The only reason I'm alive is I had a piece of my vest slide out of the collar to the bottom of my chin."

"We still have no idea how he is alive, currently. It's a mystery to all of us at this moment," Kobra kid replied, scratching his head. "But we will find out when we go back. And that means all of us. I know you guys are relatively new at this, but we need every man we can get. And that means we need to get started in the morning. Dr. Death-Defying, Show Pony, and Mad Momma should be here as well to help." This was a bit of a shock to everyone, but we knew what we had to do. We all found a place to sleep in the garage that night, waiting to start work in the morning.

When the sun rose over the horizon, we all met up to discuss a plan that Bull's-eye and Techno thought of before they went to sleep. "Alright here is the plan. As you know, most of us here aren't used to this whole run-and-gun life style you guys have just yet. But we do have our own ways of dealing with that. Now, to the plan: we can't just put on masks and steal a BLI car again; they will be expecting us and we will be like a mouse caught in a trap. So, even though this is one of the worst things ever, we have to crash through the gates, guns a blazing, so to speak. But that's not all. Chemical Chika over here has made a relatively new explosive. It works like most of the traditional Big Boys, except this is a chemical explosive as well allowing for more fire then just Boom. Plus, she has added a bit of an adhesive so it can stick to cars. We wait and place this on one of the BLI vehicles and activate it as it approaches the entrance and bam, you have a distraction. This will get a lot of attention on the car, bringing a lot of Draculoids to this area."

Bull's-eye then turned to me and Party Poison "Next part brings you guys in. Auto is going to get you a few cars from the junkyard in the back and fix you up high speed death machines. And by death machines, I do mean death machines. I'm talking guns and steel. Your job is to get as many of the Dracs out of the road and as many in the entrance as possible. Your group will be in your cars for when you storm the front door to BLI. That's when you step back a bit and let the guys on your team that are made to clear a room do their job. Once inside, you need to get Kobra Kid and Mardigras Madness back into the central computer room so they can be your eyes in the sky. There, they can transfer a signal to us in Dr. Death's Party Van so that Techno can help from there. After you get inside though, that's when you guys will be on your own. The rest of us will just be making sure no alarms go off or have any Dracs come through the tunnel. Killing Korse is up to you guys. Now, let's get to work." Bull's-eye said, and we all went to go have our parts ready.

Auto led Party Poison and I to the Junkyard to go through some cars. Within minutes of being out there Poison finds a Trans-am like the one he had before Korse decided to destroy it. On my end, I couldn't find anything. I found a few that were good but nothing really spoke to me as a death machine. Then that's when I looked over to see Kat sitting on the hood of A 1969 Mustang Boss. I ran over and picked her up "God I love you!" I said happily. I lost one Mustang and my girlfriend manages to accidentally find me another. While I was happy, she was freaking out. She doesn't like being picked up, no matter what the circumstance is.

Eventually, we managed to get all the rubble and crap off of it to push it in the garage and get to work on our cars. The motors were rusted out along with a few other things, so we had to make these cars from the ground up practically. Poison and I really didn't have to do much besides a bit of heavy lifting because Auto Asylum pretty much had it covered. Once I saw sparks fly from under the car from where he was welding, I kicked him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he said, sliding from under the car, lifting up his welding mask.

"I don't need you tearing up my ride before I've even driven it," I replied

"That doesn't mean you can kick me," he said, sliding back under and laughing.

"It's my car I can kick you," I replied sarcastically.

After a few hours of work, we had everything finished with our cars. Party Poison's was pretty much the spitting image of his last car, except for a few upgrades Auto came up with. Mine was exactly like how I pictured it would look. It was flat black with blood red racing stripes and a Killjoy's black widow on the hood and doors. The inside had a roll cage and one of Auto's little inventions: a pull down shield for all the windows. Pretty much once we get under fire, you pull these slides and thick mirror covers the windows. The front seats are racing style bucket seats. The backseat is gone and instead there is a hole to the trunk. So when we get to the kill part, Kat could pop the trunk open from inside and open fire with the ray turret that Fun Ghoul and her built. In the front, Auto welded a few big pieces of steel to make a wedge to clear a few cars (or Draculoids) out of the way.

When we finished with the cars, we all decided to toast to the day ahead. And even though Party Poison wasn't too big on celebrating, he ultimately decided a drink or two wasn't too big of a deal. When we finished, we went to go and check on everyone else. Fun Ghoul and Chemical Chika were talking about bombs and had a pretty big pile of them on a table in front of them. Killer Kat and Jet Star were talking about weapons and ways how to help with accuracy while being in a car going over 100 miles per hour. Bloody Bull's-eye and Techno Terror were talking about camera spots around the building and trying to figure out how fast an alarm would go off for different situations. All I saw of Kobra Kid and Madness was her dragging him into another room with her saying "I just want to talk about our Hacker Boys". I didn't even want to know what was actually going to happen to him.

Everyone was busy doing something. We may actually have a chance fighting Korse now. I don't care if he is immortal, just more times for me to kill him. This was a great plan with the perfect people to execute it. I trust Techno and Bull's-eye with the variables of what might happen, but I don't know what variables they may have not thought of. Guess the only way to find out was to actually wait until tomorrow and see what happens.

When the sun arrived the next morning, we woke to sound of Dr. Death-Defying's Party Van arrive and with a loud "Look alive sunshine" yelled at us from outside. The recruits all hopped in his van, taking their computers and other equipment with them. Show Pony didn't really talk much, all he did was give us an understanding nod. Mad Momma was just listening to the BLI radio to make sure they weren't heading here anytime soon. Then that's when a little girl hops out of the car. Then I saw Party Poison just look at her. I could swear I saw him almost cry. He went down to his knees and picked her up.

"Good to see you again kid," He said smiling and doing everything in his power to hold back any tears. She just hugged him back and smiled. I guess in situations like that, you don't have to say much to give a good response. All I did was look at Kat.

"See, she doesn't freak out when someone picks her up." I said with my usual creepy laugh. She didn't find it very funny; I could tell because she hissed at me and hit me in the arm. When they were done hugging, she went back over to Dr. Death-Defying's van, and Poison and the Dr. exchanged understanding nods. Then everyone put their hands in the center of the group circle Party Poison looked around "Alright! Let's do this! On three. 1…2…3 Killjoys make some noise!"


	10. Chapter 10

We all hopped in our cars and made our way down that long desert road one more time. It's almost like when you leave an evil ex-wife's house, only to find out that you have to go back for your keys. It's never fun to go the first time, but going back is even worse because she knows your coming and she already has a plan to make you feel like death. Only difference is, this time I have a plan of my own to bring the whole house down when I arrive, and it's going to fun. Poison drove beside me and a pointed to the radio, telling me to turn it on. I raised an eyebrow but he had a grin on his face, so something had to be good.

I looked down at my radio and turned it on only to hear one of the Killjoy anthems, "Na Na Na", blasting on the radio. We probably looked like a bunch of idiots, singing and moving around the car. Not like we cared, because there is almost no better feeling then singing and dancing while hitting a Draculoid with door of my car. When I went to BLI that first time, I described it as Hell, and I still feel that way, but this time I'm going to make sure it freezes over permanently.

When we got close, we started the first part of the plan. We pulled over and the wind was blowing in our faces, so we all had on some protection. My Group was mainly just goggles for our eyes and either scarves or bandannas for the rest of our faces. Poison's group had their masks on including Poison's funny looking mascot head. The thick, sandy wind seemed almost like a bad thing, but for us. it was good. We got a shovel out of The Party Van and started digging a ditch, just big enough for one person to fit in, and that was Auto.

Chemical Chika handed Auto one of her adhesive Chemical Big Boys. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him before he had to get down in the hole we dug. We then parked our cars away from the area and watched with binoculars. Then we finally saw one drive up and right as the car drove over him, he stuck it under the car, just in time. When he did it, we all took a sigh of relief.

"Alright, that's first part, now we wait for the car to get to the tunnel." Bull's-eye said over the ear pieces. So we waited. We watched through the binoculars as the clueless Draculoids approached the tunnel. Techno Terror was doing the calculations on how fast the car was going to figure out how long until Fun Ghoul was to press the remote switch to make the bomb go off. "Alright, three… two… one… GO!" She shouted over the ear pieces, almost busting my ear drum.

"Alright! Boom shacka locka!" he yelled before pressing the switch. And almost instantly, we saw the light of flames from inside the tunnel. Minutes later, the alarms were heard, which means all forces were now heading to the tunnel to see what the problem was.

"Alright, looks like it's our turn." Poison said to us through his mascot head. I grabbed my keys and got in my mustang. Madness got in the passenger seat and I opened the trunk for Kat, and she closed it. Poison's Trans-Am sped off first and we followed behind, leaving a cloud of sand behind us. As we went into the tunnel, we came under ray fire almost immediately. I grabbed the mirror shield handle for the front windshield and pulled it down so it would deflect the oncoming ray beams.

I stuck my head out the window to look around and shoot at the Dracs in the way. Madness was outside the other window, shooting a few as well. I slammed into a few cars that were in the way with the wedge welded to the front of my car, knocking them away. Then, as we got right in the big pack of Dracs, the trunk opened up. Kat shot up with her ray turret, blasting everything around us, having the time of her life.

Poison was in front of us. Fun Ghoul had his Ray Cannon blasting oncoming cars sky high. Jet Star was taking out the ones he considered a threat, like the ones with Automatic ray guns. Party Poison and Kobra Kid were just shooting anything they could hit. Poison looked like he was drunk, swerving everywhere, but I think he was clearing a path by taking out a bunch of Dracs.

My car was clearing Dracs like a damn snowplow. They were dropping like flies, left and right. We were definitely clearing them out, so when we reached the main building again, we wouldn't have many waiting on us. So, right about now, I'm feeling pretty good about myself. Everything seems to be going to plan; no BLI interference everything was working just as we planned. When we made it through the last chunk of the pack, we arrived at the front steps of the building. "Alright time for act three" Kat said, hopping out of the trunk, grinning ear to ear.

We kicked open the front door, just clearing everything on the way to the Central Computer Room. This was a lot easier with the backup we had. If one person didn't see someone, another did. We were making great time. At this rate, we would be done in time for lunch. When got in the computer room, Fun Ghoul and Killer Kat kicked in the door and spun the two chairs around, so the Draculoids sitting there would see them before they put their ray guns to their heads and pulled trigger. Mardigras Madness and Kobra Kid kicked the motionless bodies out of the chairs before sitting down and plugging in their Hacker Boys, getting to work. They linked the computers over to the Party Van for Techno Terror and Bloody Bull's-eye to check cameras and stop alarms.

Kat and Fun Ghoul had a big bag of Chemical Chika' Chemical Big Boys, so when we got ready to leave, we could blow this place down to rubble. Jet Star stayed at the Central Computer Room so he could make sure nobody bothers Kobra Kid and Mardigras Madness. Party Poison and I went to find the reason why we came here in the first place. We made our way straight to Korse's chamber to see if sleeping beauty was awake. We found the elevator and punched in the code to take us to the chamber. When the door opened, we walked straight to his bed and unfortunately found it empty. Then, I noticed something I didn't before. This capsule he slept in had a number. Korse was the only one who had this, so why would this capsule have a number?

"Look out!" Poison shouted at me. I turned and moved back just in time to avoid a ray beam to the face. When I looked in the direction of the shot, I saw Korse grinning like Satan himself, standing in a doorway I hadn't seemed to notice before. We ran after him, into the mysterious hallway he came from. After a while of running after him, we eventually ran into a hall of mirrors.

"Oh…my…god.." I groaned. This was a nightmare. He was everywhere, laughing at us. Every time I thought I saw him, he shot from somewhere else. I was starting to get annoyed when I got an idea. I saw two Korses, so I shot a corner of the mirror in front of me, which the mirror split it into two beams, hitting both images and they fell. When I turned around, I didn't see one body and mirror images. I saw two bodies.

"What the hell?" I heard Poison gasp off in the distance. I ran over to where his voice came from only to find the most horrible sight I've seen in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

"A big wall of Korse capsules" I gulped, staring at the large wall with probably hundreds of Korse clones. "So, this how he lived, huh?" I said, shaking a bit. I did my best to put myself back together as I grabbed one of my Big Boys. I placed it in the center of them, so I can blow away all of the devil's doubles with a pull of the trigger. And right when I set the remote to the bomb, I heard a ray gun go off and a body hit the floor. I turned around to see Poison, lifeless on the floor with Korse beside him, smiling and pointing his gun at me. When I raised mine, he shot it out of my hand and pinned me against the wall. He held the gun up to my temple.

"I made this mistake once, accidently shooting that mirror your friends had last time. I didn't make that mistake this time. As you can tell, I shot him right through his stupid little mascot head. Now I'm going to kill you and I know all your little friends are hearing this. So, any last words before this ray gun fries your brains?" He says, smiling at me like he just won the lottery.

"Yeah, I got something to say. Madness and Kat, you guys knew this was a suicide mission from the start. So, I'd like to say before I go, I love you Kat and I'll see you on the other side hopefully, one day. But before I go, let me give you one last gift before I die. One last laugh." I pressed the switch on the remote, making the Big Boy go off. All the capsules exploded, bursting into flames. All the evil inside them destroyed, roasting like a marshmallow over a camp fire. "Ha. Ha. Ha." I said with the little bit of air I had in my lungs due Korse pushing up against my throat.

He gritted his teeth, pushing his arm harder against my neck. I could feel his breathing getting deeper as the warm carbon hit my face. He took my earpiece out and crushed it under his shoe. "You're dead you Killjoy punk!" he said as he pressed the barrel of his ray gun harder against my temple. Then I heard I shot go off, and I thought it was the end. My life flashed before my eyes. I saw me as a kid hanging out with Kat and Madness watching Poison and his team shooting Draculoids left and right. I remembered my first kiss with Kat. I remembered our little group starting out a killjoys and my first dead Draculoid. Well, it all just ended like a film. Glad to know I got my money's worth.

Seconds later, I came to realize I wasn't dead yet. When I opened my eyes, I found Korse on the floor, dead as a door nail. There was Party Poison holding his gun in his hand, taking his Mascot head off, breathing heavily. When he took it off, I noticed most of the inside of the mascot head was covered mirrors. He looked over, spitting on Korse's body. He extended a hand to me "How many times do I have to tell you, Killjoys never die." He said as a slight grin grew on his face. I took his hand and he helped me back to my feet. We ran back to the elevator and made our way back to the cars where everyone was supposed to meet.

When I arrived at where we left out rides, I don't think I've ever seen people that happy to see me. My whole crew came over to me. I would like to say that they all hugged me, but that would be a lie. Kat hugged me, crying, telling me how much she freaked out hearing me over the earpiece. Madness punched me in the arm as hard as she could. I have to admit, I was crying myself. I thought I was dead about five minutes ago. "Well, enough of this back from the dead crap, we have buildings to destroy, and people to save from what will be left of BLI industries. You know, stuff like that." Fun Ghoul said, hitting the side of the Trans-am.

I smiled and shook my head as I got in the car. As soon we got far enough away from building, we chanted to Kat and Fun Ghoul "Three…two…one…Make some noise!" we shouted right as they hit their switches. We saw the BLI's main headquarters crumble to bits. "Rest in pieces and good riddance." I said to myself. We later arrived back at the garage for a party.

We passed around drinks, listened to music, and had a grand old time. Party Poison has smiling, talking to the little girl from earlier. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were toasting and arguing about who took out a Draculoid in the best way. Mardigras Madness was with Kobra Kid, doing what they usually do. Techno Terror and Bloody Bull's-eye were playing games on the computer. Auto Asylum and Chemical Chika were just staring at each other smiling. Killer Kat and I were having a few drinks, talking about what happened after Korse crushed my ear piece. Overall, it was a great night.

The morning was relatively nice. We woke up and we knew we still had a job to do. BLI here was gone. The evil existed everywhere else though. And we still had people to stop from taking the pills to make them mindless puppets. So, our personal evils were gone, but we had the world's evils to deal with. This is our job as Killjoys, it's what we signed up for, whether we like it or not. So remember: no matter what, Killjoys never die. Alright now, enough with this mindless mumbling. Killjoys, make some noise!


End file.
